New Order
by LordWolf77
Summary: Harry is fed up with the bickering and mistrust in the Wizarding World.
1. Enough

"Enough."

The entire room of previously arguing adults turned toward the boy who had just won the Tri-Wizard Cup.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke first.

"There has been enough arguing. If you don't believe me Minister," He put his wand to his head and pulled a long silver stream of memory from his temple. "Take this. Watch it. Don't. Your opinion means little to me. You can be helpful, or you can be in my way. This cursed being killed my parents, my friend, and so many more. I won't let him rise to power again. Dumbledore, I must ask you to either train me or I will find a way to train myself."

"Harry, that is not…"

"Fine, do as you wish Dumbledore. I assume my semester here at Hogwarts is over, my exams are cancelled due to the Tournament after all." Without waiting for a response Harry turned on his heel and began the long walk to the gates of the grounds.

"Mr. Potter, welcome. How is it that I can help you today?"

Two weeks after his stand against Dumbledore and Fudge, Harry had arranged a meeting with his account manager at Gringotts. He discovered that he must have one when researching his family history in a book during his stay at the Leaky Cauldron a week before.

"I am not sure you can to be honest. I believe you won't know the truth, as it has not been revealed to the public yet, but Lord Voldemort is back. I saw his rise. I am looking for ways to bring about a way to end the man. I know you have access to my family's vaults and I was wondering what all I, as the final heir to the name Potter, would have access to."

The large goblin stroked his pointed chin for a few moments before answering the boy. "You would have access to nothing outside of your trust vault until your fifteenth birthday. I hope you understand that each House creates and sets the by-laws for their family. I could arrange for certain things to be revealed to you. However, I would need to get a copy of that memory to enact the old tenants of the bank."

Harry nodded, this counted as the fourth time he had pulled this memory from his mind in the week since he moved into his new home. He poured it into the vial he pulled from the pocket of his robe and handed it to the Goblin. The boy nodded to the Goblin. "My owl will arrive in three days to collect any information you can give me." With that, the boy left, his Wand safely tucked back into his robe pocket as to not antagonize the guards.

Harry stepped into the Alley and walked down the dark Knockturn Alley. This was far from Harry's first time in the area, that being in his second year, but he had explored this way several times while staying at the Cauldron. He turned down the second right he came across all the way to the end of the row. Slowly, after raising the hood on his dark robes, Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside the shop.

"Ah, the Wolf returns. And what can a poor shop keep do for you today?"

"Mr. Chafric, I require a few items that only you can provide. I assume you are willing to help me?"

"After that display the last time I ignored your request, I am still cleaning that by the way, I would help you faster than I would the Dark Lord, provided you've told me the truth."

"Good. I need you to begin bringing in Wand Cores. Exotic if possible, numerous to be sure."

"Crafting a custom Wand there? Mighty difficult business that. Could kill you if you aren't careful."

"Let me worry about that. If you do a good job, I'll let you start selling the ones I don't need."

The tall, dark-skinned man nodded his head and bowed to the cloaked being in front of him. With that decided Harry left the shop and went to the Dark Realm, the Inn of the Alley, and flooed home.

Harry stepped from the fire place in the greeting area of his new house. A simple three-story house with four bedrooms, several baths, a large dining area and a common area. Dobby popped into the room and bowed before Harry.

"Harry, you've returned. How was yous meeting with the biggy Goblin?"

"Good, things may change again for us. Have I received any mail?"

Dobby handed him a small stack of letters. Taking the letters and moving to the large chair in the common room Harry started looking through them.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Where have you gone? Dumbledore told me not to bother writing as you had yet to respond to anyone, but you left without saying goodbye. What happened when you were in that maze? What happened when you spoke to Fudge and Dumbledore?_

 _Please write back,_

 _Hermione._

"Interesting, Dumbledore is attempting to cut me off. Not unexpected but more of a move than he is really known for. I'll think about returning the letter."

 _Harry,_

 _I know you don't like me much, and see me as your best friend's little sister, but we here at the Weasley House are worried about you. Ron says I am not supposed to write and mum and dad agree, but I can't sit here and let you disappear. Mum and dad are spending more and more time away from the house, talking about the formation of some type of Order or something. Dumbledore is here a lot as well._

 _Lots of whispers are floating in the house recently._

 _Please, just tell me you are okay._

 _Ginny_

"This is actually a surprise. Dumbledore is bringing together his most trusted. I wonder who else he is bringing in." Harry set that letter with the other.

 _Pup,_

 _Dumbledore told me what happened that night you left. Showed me the memory as well. Not going to lie, I am offended that you have yet to send me a letter to tell me you are well, but I understand. Dumbledore is rebuilding the Order of the Phoenix, his own group from the first war. If you need help, I will gladly help you. Just respond. You've been gone for two weeks, and the world is falling apart around us._

 _Padfoot._

Sighing, Harry finished the final letter. Slowly he wrote his responses to each of the three souls brave enough to defy Dumbledore to write him. He waved his Wand over each parchment before sealing them and sending them out with Hedwig, telling her not to wait for a response and head directly to Gringotts after each was delivered.

After a small meal, Harry moved up stairs and slept.


	2. Reveal

"Depulso. Diffindo. Petrificus totalus." Harry heard the sound of his first portkey arriving. "Avifors."

With that the dummy Harry was sparring burst into a bird and fluttered away to its storage, signaling its defeat.

Harry turned and saw a little red-head on the side-lines of the arena Harry built in his new basement.

"Interesting. I was not expecting you to show up first. Though I don't mind. Come, the others will be here soon." Harry said no more, and Ginny was far too confused about what happened to say more. Harry led her to one of the spare rooms.

"Put some real clothes on. It will be awkward for you to be the only one in a nightgown. And don't worry about magic. The clothes resize themselves." He stepped out and closed the door before going to the common area to await his next guest.

Harry's Wards, done by a rather skilled and soon Obliviated Warder, were set for any portkey Harry himself made to bring the guest directly to him or just outside inappropriate places such as the bathrooms and his arena. No sooner had Ginny come back down to the main floor than Sirius, in his new, professional robes, flopped onto the floor, Wand in hand and waving intensely around him looking for dangers.

"Down, dear dogfather. You are among friends here."

"Harry?" Sirius jumped up and ran to embrace his godson. "How are you? Where have you been? What's…"

"Stop. All will be discussed soon, we have one more… And here she comes now."

At this Hermione fell onto the couch in the Common Room, bouncing onto the floor and nearly loosing the towel around her, but definitely loosing the one in her hair.

Immediately Harry turned from her and forced Sirius to look away as well. "Ginny, would you please help Hermione with her clothing situation? We will wait here."

After Harry could tell the two girls were gone he turned back to the room at large and started pulling books off the shelves that lined the walls.

He handed one such book to Sirius and sat with another. He flipped it open and began reading. It did not take long for the girls to return, Hermione to hit him several times, along with Ginny, and then for the brown-haired girl to wrap him in a Molly worthy hug.

"Hermione… Air…"

Hermione let go and stepped back.

"Now, if you girls would sit, we can get started."

"Started with what exactly Harry?"

"Voldemort is back. I watched it happen."

Everyone save Sirius, who watched the memory Harry had provided, paled. "Why wouldn't anyone come forward? This is big news it…"

Harry held his hand up to stop Hermione. "Fudge did not believe me. He and Dumbledore went toe to toe, so I gave them an ultimatum, which they denied, so I left. My first week gone was spent in the Leaky Cauldron doing research. My first course of business was to empty my trust vault. With the funds from there I bought this house. Dobby, my now bonded House-elf…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"ENOUGH." The weight behind Harry's voice surprised everyone in the room. All eyes were on him, Hermione was scared so that she immediately sat down and cowered a bit. "Dobby!" The elf popped into the room and bowed to Harry. "Tell Hermione why I bound you to my house."

"Dobby was a free elf. But Dobby was a dying elf. House-elfs must be bound to a house to have magic and sustenance. The Great Harry Potter Summoned Dobby from the Kitchens of Hoggywarts and saw Dobby's state of being. He questioned Dobby, leading to him bonding Dobby, with Dobby's permission."

"See, Hermione, your SPEW campaign would have killed every House-elf on the planet. Now, back to my story. Dobby has spent a lot of time fixing this house. Just before that I had a Warder come in and give it several Wards, including unplottable and controllable portkeys. Here is where things get more difficult to explain.

"I spent a lot of time exploring Wizarding London, including Knocktun Alley. There I discovered this." He patted the book on the arm of his chair. " _Wands, Cores, Woods, and Things, the Ultimate guide to Crafting Wands._ I have learned much, including the fact that each of our Wands are only partly bonded to us. That is the failure of pre-crafted Wands. They became popular as Crafting your own could be deadly, and thus, until you reached your fourth year of Hogwarts, you were expected to use a partially bonded Wand, then, during fourth year, Wand Crafting classes were to be held, with the final exam being to craft a Wand.

"The first thing Dumbledore changed in the school was this, and he changed it even before he was Headmaster. I did my research, he rid the school of dozens of classes, dozens of specialties. He single handedly destroyed Hogwarts reputation as the best school in the world. I think he did this on purpose. This is part of what sparked my search for more answers. I found many indications that Dumbledore has spent years controlling my life to his idea of perfection.

"Three days ago, I met with a Goblin, Sharpstroke, my account manager. Any minute now Hedwig will likely be returning to the house with news from the Goblins. I am working on building my own Order of sorts. I don't think Dumbledore is going to take this threat seriously and will be blocked at all paths by the law. Personally, I view this as open war. Laws don't matter there. Voldemort is far to dangerous to let roam around. I allowed you three to find me only because I trust each of you.

Hermione, you have been my friend from the beginning, even if we did not see it at first. Looking back I don't see any way we would not be friends. Ginny, you may be Ron's little sister, but you have grown into your own person in the last couple of years. I know you still have feelings for me. But, I am not surprised, much of my research explains that as well. Ginny, you have proven to be on my side regardless of what is happening. Sirius, you are my dogfather, I would be lost without you. You haven't been in my life long, but you are both a father and brother to me. You love me so much that you escaped Azkaban for me.

"I have a great many things to learn from each of you, and you from me. I formally invite you to join the Wolves of Light. Be warned, accepting this is kin to being a Death Eater, the bonds required to be one of use is deep, and not to be taken lightly. Death Eaters are bonded using their Magical Tattoos, the dark mark. We will also be bonded similarly in time. We will be a force to be reckoned with. However, should you choose not to join the Pack, I will understand. The commitment is life long and there is no retreating from it. For now, the bond is simple. A bond sworn not to me but to the protection of Light in the world."

It was then that Hedwig landed on the arm of Harry's chair. There was a long letter attached to her leg. Harry retrieved it and let the group in front of him talk amongst themselves as he read the letter. When he finished he set the letter down slowly.

Everyone in the room turned to him. "It seems we need to go for an outing." He stood and guided the group to the floo. "Go to the Dark Realm." He waited as everyone left before following them, leaving Dobby instructions to move their things from their houses to the rooms in his.

Harry led the small group through Knockturn and to Gringotts. Harry did not have to wait for the goblins to lead him and his group into the office of Sharpstrike.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you came rather quickly."

"I would rather get as much done as quickly as possible. Your letter mentioned a test of sorts?"


	3. Gaining Ground

"Yes, but first I would like to cover several things with you. As you know your trust vault has been emptied and transferred to your own private vault. You currently do not have access to the main Potter Vault. However, I have compiled a list of people who owe your family sums of money. This can bolster your funds for now, or grant you favors, depending on what you need from each person."

"Sounds fair. So, what is this test?"

"An inheritance test."

"You mean, you believe that Harry has more than one House?" This coming from Sirius.

"We know he does. We just don't know which."

"How do you know?"

"The Potters stem from dozens of families. Most of which have died out. Harry may not be heir to all of them, but he is guaranteed to be heir to at least one."

The room was quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up. "What do I need to do?"

"Bleed." The Goblin pulled a bowl and knife out from the drawer of his desk and set them on the table. "Simply slice your hand and bleed into the bowl."

Harry stared at the knife, thinking back to the last knife that had cut him. He shook his head of the thoughts and picked it up, slicing his palm wide and letting it bleed into the bowl. The blood continued to pour into the bowl for nearly two minutes before the wound sealed up on its own.

The smile on the Goblin's face scared the inhabitants in the room. "That is interesting. Never have I seen that much blood flow into our bowls. Let's see what it means." He took the bowl and poured it onto a large sheet of paper, letting it lay on its side and slowly empty. Words flowed across the page, names forming under Harry's own along with lists and more under each. "My, you are going to be an interesting one Mr. Potter." The goblin handed the boy the paper.

 **Harry James Potter:**

 **Heir to House Potter (Last Living Heir)**

 **Heir to House Black (Title of Lord Unclaimed)**

 **Heir to House Granger (New House, No Title)**

 **Heir to House Claw (Last Living Heir)**

 **Heir to House Grim (Last Living Heir)**

 **Heir to Kingdom Gryffindor (Last Living Heir)**

 **Heir to Kingdom Slytherin (Title Contested)**

 **Holdings:**

 **Vaults: Unknown**

 **Properties:**

 _ **Potter Manor**_

 _ **Potter Farms**_

 _ **Potter Cottage**_

 _ **Potter Flat**_

And the lists went on. Not much information outside of the Potter holdings. Then Harry looked to a new paper that the Goblin had set in front of him. This was the names of every family that owed the Potters money. And Harry knew which person he would approach first. The meeting slowly came to an end as the questions of his holdings were deflected by the need for a Goblin to look into it for the other House's, after which Harry could have another test, this one to claim the Titles depending on the by-laws of the House.

Before leaving the Bank Harry gave each of his group a cloak matching his, and asked them each to put the hoods up. He led them to the store he had stopped at in his previous visit to the Alleys.

"Ah, Wolf, you've come back again. Good timing. Several Cores came in over the last two days. Some exotic, though I will need more time to get anything truly rare." The man led Harry to the back of the shop. A crate was on a table, filled with Cores, separated into different sized and labeled vials. "Here they are, more will arrive within the month. I will owl you when they are in."

Harry nodded and pulled a knife from his belt. With it he carved a rune into the wood of the now closed box and used its power to shrink the box to an appropriate size and tucked it in his pocket. "Chafric, I need you to keep an eye out for anything… Interesting. If you find something that might fit, obtain it." Harry did not wait for a response, he simply turned and walked out, leaving a small bag of Galleons on the counter.

Next, Harry led the group back into Diagon Alley and to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Shortly after the door closed, Ollivander appeared behind the group.

"Mr. Potter, Misses Granger and Weasley. A pleasant surprise. What brings you each here today?"

Harry sighed. He knew Ollivander could tell each person simply by their aura, but he was glad he left Sirius' name to himself, a small first year and his mother standing in the lobby would cause that to be a problem. "We came to chat Mr. Ollivander. We will wait until you are done."

The child left twenty minutes later with a Yew Wand with a Dragon Heartstring Core. "Now, Mr. Potter. What brings you here today?"

"I have recently come into information that my family owns most of the land here in Diagon Alley. Each shop here was given the land at a small price per year. Except you. Most curious. The document was examined by Gingotts, it shows that your shop was permitted to open for three years, long enough to make a name and start selling Wands, then would owe my family every year thereafter. This, however, has not been done. Care to explain why?"

"I was unaware of the contract. My great Grandfather established this shop ten days before his death. Then it was passed through the family. I am not Head Ollivander, therefore, I do not have the familial right to pay my debt to your family, nor to I have personal funds to do so."

"I do not want your money. It is currently of little importance to me. However, there are other ways you can help me. You are the most well-known Wand Maker in England. You use certain Woods and Cores. However, I know there are other things that can be used in Wands. I need you to gather them for me. Every year you go to several Potter properties, also unpaid for, to gather your own supplies. From now forward, you will do the same for me. If you must, you can hire an assistant to do this. I have a few ideas of possible people if you need help."

"Oh, and who would that be? An assistant could be very useful and could broaden my shops holdings and availability of other Cores and Woods."

Harry turned, at this point he was the only member of the group to have pulled his hood down. He reached to his side and pulled Ginny's hood down. "Ginny, you have need of a job do you not?"

Ginny simply looked at Harry, a slight fear on her face before the boy laughed.

"No, I did not think so. However, I would ask that you take this job for the summer, explain to your parents that it is for experience with the Craft if you must. I am sure they will approve. Next year I should have other people to take jobs if need be."

Ginny simply nodded to Harry, unsure of what else to do.

"Then I suppose I should tell you that the first trip this year will begin in a week. Come back then and I will teach you several things before we leave."

The group nodded and left the shop before heading back to Harry's house.

The group had discussed the bonds that would soon be required for them to enter Harry's group. None had come to a decision, save Sirius, who was willing to swear the bonds as soon as they were mentioned. Slowly, two of his guests left. Sirius went back to his hidden house, and Hermione back to her bedroom at her parents House.

Soon, Ginny was the last. "Harry, I… I have a question for you."

"I am sure you do. I could feel it for the last few hours."

"Why did you want me to search for materials for Wands?"

"That's all? That answer is easy. Because I know you will do your best to find anything I need. You are a very integral part of my plan."

"Why did I agree? It… It felt like I had a choice but also didn't."

"Honestly, that is the question I thought you would ask. Ginny, as with Hermione and Sirius, as well as others that I won't name just yet, I saved your life directly. Hermione was trapped in a bathroom our first year…"

"She told me about that. She said that you and Ron came to save her."

"That is partly true. I came, Ron, he did not, not until after the Troll fell at least. I am sure that she also told you the troll lived. I can assure you it did not. Even a Troll can't survive a blasting curse to the brain. You, obviously, were saved in the Chamber of Secrets. Sirius was saved more than once. He was saved from Lupin in his werewolf state, then again on the shore of the lake. These events have cause bonds within our Magic. The bonds themselves are different based not just on the person but on the relationship and the feelings between the person.

"For you, your Magic seeks me as its mate. Even from the first day, if you had knowledge of Magical Bonds, you could both see and feel that bond form. From there, the bond increased exponentially when I saved you. I am exploring those bonds as time passes. For now, that is all I know. You agreed because I asked it of you."

Ginny seemed to chew on that for quite a few minutes before she spoke again, softer this time. "I should head home. I have things to think about and talk to my parents about." She stood and quickly grabbed the prepared portkey Harry had made for her and disappeared.


	4. Parents

The Floo came to life in the living room of the Burrow. Wands around the room were drawn and pointed at the person stepping through it. Harry shook the ash from his hair, easily the worst part of Floo travel, and smiled at the Weasley family. His smile dropped as he saw the Wands pointed at him.

"Come on now, the one who saved your daughter and befriended your youngest son on his first train ride to Hogwarts in the fifth cabin from the back of the train, gets this kind of welcome?" As the descriptive words hit the family in the room, as well as the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Wands slowly lowered.

"Oh, Harry!" Molly rushed over and hugged him. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Eating well?"

"I am fine Mrs. Weasley. I have been… Learning."

"Learning what exactly Harry?"

Looking around Molly as she stepped aside, Harry saw Dumbledore enter the room from the kitchen, Arthur following him, nodding respectfully to Harry.

"Things that I should have been taught by my family or my magical guardian. Which, according to Wizard Law, is you, and according to Magical Law, is Sirius. Odd that the one the Ministry trusted to teach me did not, and even helped to hide me from the person who really should have been my guardian, don't you think?"

The room was silent, looking between Dumbledore and Harry as though they thought the two would come to blows if things escalated. This Harry was new to most in the room, though Ginny slowly sank back into her seat more, as though attempting to slip away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, could I have a few moments of your time?"

Slowly, as though debating the need to relieve the tension in the room, the two nodded and walked toward the kitchen, forcing them to step completely between Dumbledore and Harry as they let him pass first.

"Harry, what is going on between you and Dumbledore? Until a few weeks ago you would have sworn by the man. Now, the tension is so high no cutting curse could get through it in one go."

"Dumbledore has… Left me to my devices. Surely you know Voldemort has returned. What you may not know is that when I tried to come forward with this Dumbledore backed me, but refused to help me train to defend myself. Maybe I am mad, but does it not seem strange that I have been selectively attacked by Voldemort several times over the last fourteen years of my life? I know Dumbledore knows something, but he won't speak of it. And when I asked for simple training he denied me. From here, I implored Fudge to help me. He also refused. And so, I have, over the last several weeks, been left on my own.

"This is partly what I wanted to talk to you about. I have discovered several ways that Dumbledore has stripped the education of Hogwarts down to nearly a tenth of what it once was. I have been trying to revive some of that magical learning as much as I can, but to do more I need to Craft my own Wand, which, believe it or not, was once part of the curriculum of Hogwarts. I asked at Gringotts for ways to get enough money to last me until my next birthday, when I did so, they gave me a list of people and families who owe my family money."

It was at this that both Weasley heads looked at each other knowingly.

"Oh dear, no, please don't get the wrong impression. I told the Goblins that due to your family's close ties to me and everything you have done for me over the last few years that your debts were paid in full. No, where I mean to go with this, and frankly I would appreciate if you would bear with me through the whole, is that Ollivander owes my family great amounts, so great in fact that if he sold twice the Wands that were ever sold in his shop he would still pay only a quarter of the debt. That being said, I know that Ginny has talked to you about a position she was offered, and to be honest, it was I who offered it to her. I know for a fact that this will be good for her to have experience in something she has been curious about for some time, we happened to discuss it after the Chamber incident while we awaited Fawkes' return. I asked Ollivander if he would willingly gather extra resources in his journey's each month or so, and give me the more… Exotic materials he gathered. I know he uses ten woods and only three Cores, so anything else he finds would be fair play for me. This would also give Ginny an insight into what could be a future job for her. If she likes it after the summer I am sure I could get her more permissions, if not, then no harm done truly."

"What does this all have to do with you being on your own?" Arthur spoke first, as Head of House it was his decision that would be final.

"Well, I would need someone to bring the excess materials to me to study them for myself, as well as someone with knowledge of Wands and Properties there in to help me organize a room in my house for these supplies. I would expect, after each journey, it would take a few days at most to organize, maybe longer to educate me on her own knowledge let alone what Ollivander teaches her."

The two parents looked at each other, Harry could tell they had a strong bond, strong enough to allow mental communication with but a look.

"And what would she be doing for Mr. Ollivander?"

Harry smiled to himself, he knew that the family would be alright with a small extra income that Ginny might provide. "She would help him gather materials and learn from him. Each five-day journey would be met with ten Galleons, of course that would be on top of a compensation from myself for the time she spends imparting her new knowledge to me. From there, it is up to the two of them how much she participates in creation or other skills involved in Wand Craft."

"Why offer this?"

"Ginny is my friend. I know your family struggles while this many of your children are in Hogwarts, and I know Ginny is interested in the position. I am not doing this out of pity for your family, but out of belief that my friend would be good in this position."

The parents again looked to each other before Molly called for Ginny.

"Yes Mum?"

"Ginny, are you really interested in Wand Craft?"

Ginny blushed slightly as she looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye, knowing he set this all up, and nodded slightly. "Yes, though I am surprised Harry remembered that." The two really had talked about their possible futures in the Chamber, including her interest in Wand Craft.

The two parents nodded and gave Harry permission to pass along the news that Ginny would be coming to Ollivander's by that Friday. The group had walked back to the living room to find Dumbledore gone, but the rest of the Order still in the room.

"Harry," started Remus.

"I am fine Professor. I must apologize to each of you. My outburst with the Headmaster is far from okay but more than fair. He and I are standing on opposite sides of the coin of Light currently. He has essentially banished me from his presence outside of school. I do hope that things don't continue to progress down this path fraught with danger, but I will not waste my life to change the views of an aging man who has won his entire life."

"Harry, Dumbledore has done great things and has risked much to protect you." Remus looked directly at Harry, his voice surprised by Harry's choice of action and his words. "He has…"

"Done much harm and meddled where he shouldn't, particularly in my schooling. Have none of you wondered why Hogwarts has so many unused classrooms? It is not for lack of subjects that could be taught but for lack of subjects that are. Ritual magic, Spell Craft, Wand Craft, Enchanting, and more have been removed from the school. On top of that, the Sorting Hat confessed to me just this past year during one of my visits to the Headmaster's office that he was asked to place me in Gryffindor. While not a mistake, it was not the Hat's first choice for me. From there, the transgressions continue. I will not stand for his ideas any more. I am my own person. I do not need to be crafted and guided.

"Tonight, I ask each of you to thoroughly examine each of Dumbledore's actions since the Halloween that stole my parents from me. When you have, Sirius knows where to find me." As all eyes turned to the Marauder as he broke out laughing at Harry's prank and distraction, Harry stepped into the Floo and vanished with a whisper so low it might as well have been a thought.

Harry moved through his house into the first converted room he made in the house. A workbench sat at the center of the room, the walls were lined with squared off shelves, some of which had Wand Cores in them. Harry walked to the small section of shelves and looked amongst his Cores, taking inventory.

 _ **Cores:**_

 _ **Dragon Heartstring x5 Separately labeled as to what dragon type they are from.**_

 _ **Veela Hair x2 (Stolen) x2 (given)**_

 _ **Phoenix Feather x1**_

 _ **Unicorn Tail Hair x3**_

 _ **Wampus Cat Hair x3**_

 _ **Troll Bone x1**_

"An interesting collection, but none of these are right. Not that I can do much without those Woods." Harry shrugged and moved himself to the Common Room just as an Eagle Owl landed on his window sill. He pushed open the window and took the letter from the Owl, which promptly flew away.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _It was discussed between myself and several of the top ranking Goblins in the clan, and it was decided, by our laws, due to you being the last of your House, you will be allowed to take a Resurrection Test. This test is a ritual that will determine if the lines you are Heir to are willing to allow their own Resurrection. This ritual speaks in a way to the Magic of the Houses and reads their by-laws, thus deciding if you are worthy and old enough to bring the Houses back._

 _On to other business, we have heard of your search for objects needed to Craft a perfect Wand for yourself. We here at Gringotts have a particular place that we have allowed a few wizards access to for just this occasion. While you will not be allowed in on my whim, the names of the Houses you will control, if not after the test, then definitely after your next birthday, have granted you the close watch of Ragnok, our leader, who has requested that you appear Monday through Friday, every week this summer for several hours, in the bank, from their you are to be escorted to the place I spoke of. This is a great honor and I recommend you not pass it up._

 _May your pockets overflow with Gold,_

 _Sharpstroke._


End file.
